


♡Baby's bedtime♡

by Loueandfrog



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: I just love writing them so much???, M/M, Oh and tons of crying, daddy!louis, im gonna be making more of these, is that even a thing?, kinky stuuuff, little!Harry, lots of daddy kink, no smut really but bottom harry, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:01:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loueandfrog/pseuds/Loueandfrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>♥︎It's Harry's bedtime, but daddy isn't home to tuck him in♥︎</p>
            </blockquote>





	♡Baby's bedtime♡

♡  


Harry was feeling exhausted, it was five past nine, which was five minutes after his bedtime. Usually, Louis would come in the bedroom, dress Harry in his jammies, play with him before tucking him in bed and kissing him goodnight. But today, it was a bit different. Louis had been out for six hours, ( Harry counted) which isn't really unusual, he goes to these long meetings at least once a week but on other weekdays, he just works at the office he has at home, but what was weird is that he usually never leaves Harry home alone for over three hours, since that's how long his meetings are. Harry tried calling his daddy over thirty times, and now as he called for the thirty first time and got sent straight to voicemail, tears finally started to well up in his eyes, because /daddy isn't home/ and Harry simply can't remember the last time he actually went to bed without a goodnight kiss from Louis. So he decided that he would wait up until Louis came home, even though it would probably make Louis upset that Harry stayed up past nine.

But that decision didn't last for long, because Harry now could basically feel the weight of the bags underneath his eyes, and believe it or not, after coloring about seven pages of the coloring book Louis bought him last week, it isn't quite as much fun. Especially when his daddy isn't there to color with him or tell him how pretty the pages he colored are. Harry went to check how much time he had spent watching tv and coloring after he packed all the colors he had used away, and was very sad and surprised to see that only about an hour had passed, when he thought he had spent at least three hours doing that.

Now Louis was four hours too late from when he comes home usually, and worry was starting to take over Harry's brain. All the scary thoughts of his beloved boyfriend getting hurt making Harry cry even harder than before, the tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. But there's literally nothing he could do about it. Louis would be furious if Harry left the house this late at night, and even if he did, Harry only knew the name of the company where Louis works. He doesn't know where his friends live, he doesn't know where the building actually is, so he can provide no help whatsoever, especially since Louis' phone was turned off.

And the worry was suddenly replaced with fear, not only for Louis, but fear for himself, and for the little bunny that was currently sitting at the foot of their bed where Harry was cuddling the huge teddy in an attempt to fill the space Louis usually is in, but the the stuffed animal isn't warm like Louis, and he doesn't play with Harry's hair like Louis, nor does he sing or hum to Harry until he falls asleep, also like Louis. The teddy is comfy, but that's all it had, and Harry would much rather be in Louis' arms.

The feeling of being unsafe kept growing and growing until Harry found himself jumping out of the bed in fear and panic and running downstairs to check that the door was locked, and he was tempted to go outside and check if the gate outside was locked too but he was just too afraid to leave the huge empty house right now. He went through every single room, checking that all the windows were locked before he went back to bed, and then he felt it.

Lonely

The one feeling he knew was coming, and he felt it all this time, but it just finally settled in, the thought that Louis isn't home and hasn't been almost all day, and that he didn't even kiss Harry goodbye, and he didn't give Harry tiny warnings about not eating any candy and not spoiling the white bed sheets with his glitter. And Harry felt as lonely as ever.

He felt an extremely painful knot in his throat and he chugged down glass after glass of water in an attempt to ease it but nothing worked, until he figured out that the only way he could get this feeling to go away is to cry

So he did, Harry cried his heart out, with incoherent words being mumbled the whole time and sudden screams every once in a while. And hours turn into seconds, Harry has now called Louis forty seven times and he still gets sent to voicemail every single time, the tears won't stop and the pain in his throat won't go away and Harry just wants to feel at home.

This place never felt so unfamiliar, the house never felt so cold and empty. He's lived with Louis in this place for three years now and not once has he managed to hate it so much. He just wished with all his heart that Louis would come home and make it all better.

But at eleven, he lost hope. Because now he wasn't just feeling the weight of the bags under his eyes, the feeling became painful too. His body overall feels like he was crashed to tiny pieces and stuck together again with some cheap glue, and he's pretty sure all that crying has to do with it.

Harry slowly walked to the bed he shared with Louis and got in on his side, hugging his teddy while the white rabbit slept on Louis' pillow.

The next morning, Harry woke up with a sparkle of hope in his heart, hope that Louis would be there to wake him up for kisses and lovely words. But he was able to physically feel his heart shatter when he opened his eyes and the bed was empty.

He slowly got out of bed and tried not to let the fact that Louis wasn't there for him to wake up next to make him loose all hope, so he grabbed his phone and called Louis, his heart fluttering when the phone actually rung this time and he didn't have to be sent to voicemail.

A few moments later Louis picked up, voice raspy and quiet. "Hello, Louis Tomlinson speaking" Louis mumbled through the line, and Harry had to bite his lip to keep him from screaming HE'S ALIVE.

"L-Lou? Daddy where are you? I m-miss you" Harry whispered through the phone, afraid his voice was too low and Louis can't hear him on the other line but he was proven wrong when there was a sudden loud noise which seemed like Louis had dropped the phone then Louis yelling "Harry! Baby! I'm so fucking sorry love, I'll be right home, yeah? Hold on for me baby, I'll be right there." Harry simply hummed and hung up as Louis asked him to even though all he wanted was to keep talking with his daddy.

Soon, but not soon enough, Louis was ringing the doorbell, and Harry was running (he may have tumbled down the stairs a little, so what?) to get the door open.

Usually, Harry would stand there, cross his arms and question Louis about where he was all this time, but right now he was too far into his little space and he missed Louis too much to act like he was actually mad. The curly boy jumped to hug Louis as soon as the door opened, causing Louis to let out a small "oof" before wrapping his arms around Harry and carrying him into the house.

"Daddy I missed you so much" Harry mumbled and nuzzled his face into Louis' neck.

"I know you did princess, I missed you, too. So so much, barely gotten any sleep without you" Louis said in a calming, soft voice as he placed Harry on the big bed and got in it next to him, wrapping his arms around the younger boy. 

"Where were you, Lou? I was so worried" Harry whispered as he fiddled with his fingers and looked down to his lap. 

"I'm sorry, bunny, I was at work first, then Niall called so I went to stop by his house and suddenly one hour turned into three and I ended up sleeping at his house, of course." Louis explained and took Harry's bigger, softer hands in his and placing two small kisses on the back of each of them, causing the other boy's cheeks to turn into the prettiest shade of pink Louis has ever witnessed.

 

"B-but why didn't you answer when I called?" Harry mumbled, looking up into Louis' bright, blue eyes which were quite the opposite of Harry's dull ones, which were usually almost always excited and vibrant. 

Louis shrugged, "my phone died at work, baby, and I didn't get to charge it until today morning, when you called." He paused and studied Harry's face before he said "you didn't get much sleep last night, did you hazza? When did you go to bed, sweetie?"

 

harry shook his head, "I slept at twelve I think... I'm not a naughty boy daddy, I just couldn't sleep without a goodnight kiss."

Louis leaned forward to Harry so he could press a gentle, long kiss to his lips before pulling away, "this better, baby? Come here, you need to sleep" Louis said as he opened his arms and waited for Harry.

when harry was between Louis' arms, having soft kisses left in his hair as he snuggled close to his daddy, he didn't mind last night all that much, it just means he gets ten times as much attention today

 

strawberry baby loves all the attention he gets from daddy♡


End file.
